<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Contest by HitherDither</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384592">The Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither'>HitherDither</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Desperation, Masturbation, Multi, Omorashi, Peestuck, Wetting, pee jenga???, what's the pee equivalent to strip poker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska invite Dave to play a fun game! It involves cards, marbles, troll Jenga, and a whoooole lot of water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request that was really fun to run with. Please note I don't normally take requests, but sometimes I will use ideas that hit me right. This one did!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the pee party.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't believe you've gotten roped up in their disgusting game!” Karkat's voice came from the corner of the place he'd claimed as his bedroom. He was arm deep in a storage box, digging around for the item that had been requested. “You realize you don't have to engage them and their awful ideas, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave, leaning against the doorway, rubbed his face in exasperation. “Just find the cards for me, will you?” It was hard for him to hide the redness working its way up his neck. The 'disgusting game' wasn't exactly a turnoff for him, in fact he really liked the idea. And this was absolutely not the time he wanted to admit or defend his kinks in front of Karkat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grumbling, Karkat returned to the door with the small box in his hand. He held it out, and then snatched it back before Dave could grab it. “Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT get fucking piss on these.” Dave made to grab them, but Karkat was quicker in pulling away. “Ok, ok,” exasperated, Dave held out his hands in a peace offering, “I promise not to get them dirty, I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karkat stared at him, clearly disbelieving this promise, and Dave grabbed the deck and ran down the hall to avoid any more questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The rules are as so! You <em>must</em> drink three drinks within the first hour! For every hour past that, one more per hour. No breaks. If you lose it, you have to stay as a shameful reminder of your failure until the last one standing loses it too.” Vriska had gestured to the bottled drinks sitting about, and clapped her hands together with determination. “Any questions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi, chugging the last swallow of her first bottle, answered with a belch. Vriska winced with annoyance before turning her glance towards Dave, who shrugged. “Seems pretty straight forward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grin on Vriska's face seemed to hint that there was some unforeseen obstacle that would be rearing it's head during this game, but he ignored that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising her empty bottle, Terezi made her announcement. “The contest has begun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The timer for the first hour was set on Dave's phone, and he and Vriska started on their first drink, Terezi on her second. The deck of cards soon came out and they began a game of concentration to pass the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, the grid of cards began disappearing slowly but steadily into Terezi's side of the circle. Fifteen minutes had passed before Vriska threw the few pairs she had across the floor. “This isn't working, you're cheating!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi feigned innocence and held up her hands. “How? I only know there are two colors, everything else is just luck!” Vriska started in on her while Dave looked carefully at the few pairs he had on his side, searching for anything that could be a tell. “I think she's telling the truth, I don't see anything that could give each match away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She can smell how much ink is on the card before they're flipped!” She was trying to slap at Terezi, but Terezi had her hands clasped firmly by the wrists. They struggled for a few more moments before Vriska finally pulled her hands free and sat in her part of the circle, pouting and staring at the few cards in her area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what? You cheat all the time. We'll play something else since you're such a spoil sport.” Terezi started gathering up the cards. Vriska reached behind her to a pile of towels on the floor and ripped a long piece from it. “And we'll make sure you <em>can't</em> cheat this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next game was Bullshit, and Terezi allowed Vriska to wrap the piece of cloth around her head, covering her nose. “Did you even wash the towels before you brought them in here? This absolutely reeks.” She stuck out her nose in disgust while Vriska divided up the cards in three almost even piles and spread them to each player.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Playing this game went better, and before the hour had passed all three of them had chugged the required amount. Terezi had already started her fourth bottle, and no one seemed phased whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave was watching the two trolls closely. He trusted Terezi more than he trusted Vriska, but honestly he didn't really place much faith onto either of them to keep from cheating at more than cards. He also had other motives for monitoring their movements so closely. This contest was basically free fetish porn, and it could not get to the good parts fast enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The games slowly finished and started anew with cards, until everyone had run out of patience and Terezi ripped off her nose mask, rendering the whole system useless. Dave put the cards back in their deckbox and placed them at a safe distance to avoid being chewed out later by Karkat, and Terezi brought out a ring and a set of marbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The new game was not one easily cheated at, and with this they passed another hour and a little more than another bottle of liquid each.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska and Terezi seemed mostly unphased, with only a few shifts and only brief expressions of discomfort going across their faces. Dave, however, was having a fair bit of trouble. It was obvious now why they wanted to rope him into this venture- being a human, he didn't have the same capacity as trolls apparently did. He squirmed where he sat, constantly trying to get into a comfortable position. His bladder strained against the waist of his jeans, and soon he had to unbutton them to feel a little better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi reset the game of marbles and started again, and even with her lack of pupils he was too aware of her paying close attention to him. Vriska was as well, a grin spread across her face. This would be too easy for them, and he'd walked right into it. It wasn't like Dave didn't enjoying feeling desperate to piss, especially in front of people watching him, but he was inwardly bummed that he'd apparently never really had a chance to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steeling himself, he sat up straighter and went at the game with gusto. He might not make it, but he'd be damned if he gave up too easily. Not broken yet, he got ready for a fight. The question was: with who?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Vriska, and she knew that he'd picked her out. After the third hour had passed, it was clear that Vriska was the weaker of the two trolls. Terezi would rearrange herself and shift around, but the cerulean troll was much more obvious in her attempts to hold herself. Even if she tried very diligently to avoid detection at times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, she was the one who chose to stop the marbles game. “I'm boooooooored!” she declared, pushing at the ring with her foot. “This game blows, what's next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi offered her one unopened bottle. “This is what's next! We started a new timer fifteen minutes ago, get to it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave, sitting with his legs pointing straight ahead and a hand clasped to the front of his crotch, motioned behind Terezi. “What's the other game you have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska kicked the ring and sent marbles flying everywhere. “That's <em>my</em> game! Why did you take it from my side?” She reached over, Dave did not miss the wince that crossed her face as she stretched herself out, and grabbed the box. The outside was printed with a tower of the blocks, and it looked like Jenga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a classic Alternian game, I'll have to read the rules to you. Hopefully your little mind will be able to comprehend. It's called Taking The Tower, and the goal is-” “You take a block and hope it doesn't fall, right?” he chimed in, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska narrowed her eyes and huffed. “Well if you're so smart, let's see how you play!” She poured all the blocks out and started arranging them while Terezi snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game was, indeed, exactly like Jenga. Terezi was extremely good at it, Vriska excelled, but Dave was not at the top of his game. He was becoming increasingly distracted by his bladder, and he was barely able to sip enough liquid to keep up with the hour's demands. It was forty five minutes into hour four when he was seriously feeling the pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept a close watch on Vriska, who was also starting to drop some serious clues on how badly she needed to pee. Forget winning, he didn't stand a chance to beat Terezi. He only had to beat Vriska, that'd be enough victory for him. Getting her back for thinking she was so much of a hotshot to draw him into this contest would be the best prize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, she was watching him just as intently. As the tower lost more and more bricks, she began bothering him. “Ooh, Dave, I don't think you're going to be in this game much longer! Why don't you just go ahead and give up before you make a mockery of yourself!” He shrugged and steadied his hand just long enough to pull out another block.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska frowned slightly, but she knew how to persevere, so she kept on. Between belittling him and building herself up, Terezi moved her mouth to Vriska's speech and mocked her gestures with exaggerated movements. It was not exactly unbearable, and Dave was able to make it to the top of hour five, although he lost at Taking The Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the blocks came tumbling down with his last move. By this time he was pulled into a rough ball of limbs, and couldn't stop squirming. “Ok, let's go again.” He waved his hand towards Vriska, who cocked her head to the side. A little grin broke across her face. “Oh, me? No, I set it up last time. And Terezi set up the marbles before that. It's your turn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave swallowed hard while Terezi chuckled to herself, clearly relishing his discomfort as well. He steadied himself and began assembling the tower. It was a test of endurance, and he bit his lip as he stacked the blocks, intending to do the entire chore without grabbing himself as a show of defiance and strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this is going to take absolutely <em>forever</em>,” Vriska whined, as she readjusted the way she was sitting. “I think I'll pass the time with a joke!” Terezi groaned, but Dave shrugged his shoulders with a grin and said “Shoot”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska took a deep breath and began to prattle on. “There was once a small spider, who wanted to live in peace and harmony. It ran away from its web and went down a long path in the woods and came upon a huge lake.” There was more silent mocking from Terezi as she spoke, and Vriska shot a look out from the corner of her eyes at the other troll, but chose to ignore her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He made a big web above the glistening water, and decided to go in for a dip.” All the talk of water was making Dave's hands shake, and he tried to hold them steady as he placed block after block. “This better not be some roundabout way of cheating,” he issued a challenging glare from behind his sunglasses, but Vriska raised her arms innocently. “Oh, please! This is just part of the story! Anyways, as he lowered himself to the water, a fish in the water looked up and thought to himself “A snack!”. He waited until the spider got closer, and then leaped into the air and ate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At last, Dave finished with the tower and sat back, motioning to Terezi to take her turn. She picked her block and pulled it, and Vriska took her turn while continuing her story. “Right before the fish ate the spider, a cholerbear on the shore that had been pretending to be asleep thought “When that fish jumps to eat the spider, I'll slap him out of the water so I can eat him!” So when the fish ate the spider, the cholerbear slapped him out of the water and the fish landed on the shore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was time for Dave's turn. His arm shook as he took his block, the tower making a little shudder but not falling. He pulled himself into a tight position, one hand pressing hard against his crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But right before the cholerbear hit the fish, a hunter on the other side of the bank thought “As soon as that cholerbear jumps up to hit the fish, I'll shoot him!” So he did, and the cholerbear dropped dead on the other shore, and the hunter took off after him. However, before that moment,-” Vriska paused in her story to slap at Terezi who kept mouthing all of the words she spoke, “Before THAT moment! A lonely cheese critter had been watching the hunter because there was a hunk of cheese in his bag, and he thought “As soon as the hunter shoots the cholerbear, I will get my meal!”, so he-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this have an end or are you just trying to annoy us all to death?” Dave groaned and rubbed his head with one hand. Vriska huffed through her nostrils and straightened up as the turns continued to circle for pulling out bricks. “Of course it does! Just let me finish!” Terezi no longer moved her mouth but she did hold up one hand while doing a “yap yap” motion as Vriska kept going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soooooooo the cheese critter saw the cholerbear drop, and the hunter leave, and made for the bag! He'd chewed off just enough cheese to carry away. Right then, a purrbeast who had been laying in the tree took it's chance. It had been waiting for the spider to get close to the water, to be eaten by the fish, for the fish to be hit by the cholerbear, for the hunter to shoot the cholerbear and go running to it, for the cheese critter to run for the bag, and now it got ready to drop on top of the unsuspecting cheese critter and get it's own meal. However, at that very moment, it's claw got caught in the tree bark and it tumbled out of the tree and straight into the water!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked excitedly at Terezi and Dave, and received very blank responses. Holding out for several beats, she dropped the punchline. “The moral of the story is, long foreplay makes a pussy very wet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave snorted so hard his sunglasses fell off his face, and he was very quickly caught by a gale of laughter. He curled himself tighter, trying to stem off his reaction, but it'd struck him exactly as Vriska intended. “That- was- a- trick!” he howled between the bursts of giggles. Terezi, meanwhile, had also been affected by the pun and was snickering loudly to herself. While she wasn't in the same dire straights as Dave, it had clearly caught her off guard as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska grinned to herself and sat back smugly, crossing her legs and relishing the reaction she'd carefully worked to fruition. It hadn't been enough to tip the scales, but it brought her one step closer to not being the first one to lose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon they got themselves under control, Dave only barely, and started taking turns pulling blocks again. Time ticked agonizingly slow, and Vriska was chewing her lip as she tried to keep herself together. Terezi seemed unphased by the passage of time, only shifting around every so often. She'd only grabbed herself a couple of times! As opposed to Vriska who now had on hand permanently crushed between her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave was definitely the one who'd crumble first, she was sure of it. She was now banned from telling jokes, but that didn't mean she couldn't talk. “Hey, Strider, so what will it take for you to just throw in the towel? Or wet the towel and throw it in? I have a sweet five hundred boondollars just sitting here ripe for the picking.” She used her free hand to pat the side of her jeans, where her pocker was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you trying to bribe me? Things getting that desperate over there?” He tried to smile cockily, but it faltered with how much focus he was maintaining. She just had to try a little harder. “Ok,” she hung her head, “I hear you, a full one thousand five hundred boondollars for you to go ahead and let it aaaaaaaall go, right here, right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave winced but shook his head. “Not happening. I'm not that easily won over. I also have absolutely nothing to do with the fake game money anyways.” Vriska huffed and Terezi laughed. “Are things really getting that bad for you?” She reached over and prodded Vriska's arm. “To stoop to this level? Take your turn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska leaned forward and picked her block, carefully extracting it. She wasn't out of tricks yet, and she wasn't going to lose this. While the other two were focused on their moves, she started swiping through her phone. She found exactly what she wanted and set the volume to fade in, then hit play. This wasn't the easiest method, and she faced a risk of it backfiring, but it was the hardest hitter she had in her arsenal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she took her turn, she could barely hear the audio, but it would make itself known soon. It took one more full round and a few more sips of the next bottle for it to become noticeable. “We must be reaching a critical moment!” Terezi chimed, showing her teeth in a wide smile in Vriska's direction. “She's taking the low blows!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave's muscles were clenched hard as the sound, which was slowly gaining strength, assaulted his ears. It was the sound of water loudly flowing, bubbling, splashing. The cacophony was working horrible magic on him, and a bead of sweat slid down his back. He already felt like he was going to explode, and now he was hearing sounds that made his body want to let go and- No! He tightened himself up and stared straight forward at the tower. He could <em>do</em> this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she was the cause of the trick, Vriska wasn't impervious to the sounds. She squirmed harder in place, trying to find a way of positioning her body where her bladder wasn't screaming for release. She just had to hold out a little more. Terezi seemed to be a little more uncomfortable with the audio of the river flowing, but she was no where near the breaking point. Vriska had to bring down Dave, he was the weak link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop wasting our time! It's your turn to move!” Vriska's stare bored into Dave's head as he reached out with a trembling hand to pull a block. He picked one, but his mind was barely able to comprehend it. He held tight to the end of his dick, but he could feel the pressure building. The phone's audio was causing all sorts of terrible reactions in his head. He could imagine his feet in water- Don't! It splashing on his legs- No!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand faltered, and his hand struck the edge of the tower. The whole structure shuddered and gracefully teetered back and forth- he couldn't see the blocks anymore. The sounds of the rushing water had his mind completely enraptured, and he panted hard with his effort to keep control. Terezi and Vriska both stared at him intently as he lost it. A hot, hard stream of piss escaped him and he gasped aloud, unable to clench hard enough to stop it from soaking quickly into his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a loser!” Terezi declared, while Vriska quickly muted the audio. It would do her no good to sabotage herself now that she'd gotten so far, and the sounds had been having the exact same effect as it had on the human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave finally stopped fighting and loosened up, stretching his legs out and leaning back, bracing his hands against the ground. The feeling of relief was glorious, he felt giddy, and it was even more exciting that he was being watched. His face reddened with embarrassment and excitement as the puddle between his legs quickly grew, the hiss of urine escaping him filling the silence that remained after Vriska's audio was turned off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi shifted where she sat, and grabbed herself, this time keeping her hand in place. Vriska relished her victory, but also tried hard not to watch Dave anymore as it was making her urgency worse as well. One down, and now she had at least a small chance of outlasting Terezi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not allowed to leave just yet, Dave! But you can still play with us!” Terezi motioned over to Vriska. “Set it back up!” Even though it was Terezi's turn, Vriska didn't argue and quickly set up the tower again. The new game started, and Dave's eyes switched back and forth between the two trolls, taking in their posture and every little movement they made. They, in the meantime, took stock only of each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time continued to pass, and the last two bottles that had not been opened had been consumed. There was no more available, and that was probably a good thing health-wise. Vriska was becoming more and more undone, and Terezi had her legs clasped closely together, her hand rubbing herself- Dave did a double take. Now that the attention was drawn away from him, he could observe them that much closer and really drink in every detail to store for later. Terezi wasn't holding herself out of desperation, she was caressing her bulge through her pants! He took a hard breath and a shiver worked its way up his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise he made invited a glance, and Terezi laughed at his obvious flustered expression. “Did you think the contest was purely about stamina? We do it because we think it's hot, and we figured you did too!” Dave's face burned, he felt called out. Vriska was grinning at him now as well. “What's the fun of holding if you don't get your money's worth out of enjoying the whole experience? It's a great way to get off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he quietly burned up on his side of the circle, they continued taking their turns removing blocks from the Jenga tower. Things started heating up after a few more rounds as Vriska was pushed to her limit. Terezi was making some obvious movements showing that she really did need to piss as well, but she spent most of the time rubbing herself through her clothes while watching Vriska squirm where she sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that the secret was out, and eyes weren't all on him, Dave allowed himself to cup the front of his own pants. They were cold and unpleasant now, but watching Vriska fight her own desperation was making him pretty excited, and watching Terezi do the same thing was just heightening that feeling. More time ticked by as he watched them, totally enraptured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're getting close to the finish line aren't we?” Terezi teased, now fully grasping herself in earnest, her teeth clenching as soon as she finished speaking. She was finally showing signs of really needing to use the restroom, while Vriska was trying hard not to fall apart right where she sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you think I'll give in this quickly,” Vriska hissed, drawing herself up closer, “you have another thing coming!” Terezi just smiled at her and took her block from the unstable tower. “I've done this with you enough to know you're already leaking into your underwear. Drip, drip, drop, you'll be done for here in just a few minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave was squirming while he watched and listened to their banter. His dick was hard and he was trying hard not to touch himself too much so he didn't get to enjoy the big ending. Vriska shot back with some insults that lacked a sting while Terezi had both hands stuffed between her thighs now, one pressing against her nook and one following the outline of her bulge in the front of her pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The turns continued to shift, with the tower barely able to stay up. Vriska was on her last leg now, and struggled to reach out for her piece. “This will fall- and so will you-,” she muttered under her breath, but she couldn't quite bend herself forward enough to touch the tower. Faltering, she pulled back and held herself tightly, her feet kicking out in effort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi and Dave both held their breath as Vriska struggled, sinking her teeth into her lip with a gasp. She twitched and shivered, a blue blush rising up her neck and onto her face. “There it is,” Terezi whispered, grinning widely, as a dark patch spread out across the crotch of Vriska's jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave sat back and kept his hands tightly balled to his side, his eyes wide. Vriska continued to fight it, clenching as hard as possible, but it was no use. Urine poured out from under her into a large blue circle on the floor. Terezi was trembling slightly while she watched the scene unfold, from both her own urge to pee and the sexual excitement she felt by watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Vriska let her body relax. She spread her legs and put her hands to the side. Her stream was still pouring out with so much force that it was visible emptying from the crotch of her jeans. Dave breathed hard through his nose, trying to keep his excitement reigned in. This still wasn't over yet- Terezi was the winner, but they'd be there until she let go as well. He didn't want to ruin it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooooooh fuck, that felt <em>so nice</em>,” Vriska sighed, letting shivers work up and down her spine as the last bit of piss emptied out into her pants and on the floor. “God, I've been waiting for that forever...” Enjoying the moment, she rubbed herself, the defined outline of her bulge now showing against the denim of her pants as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was plenty excited, and all eyes were on Terezi. Her attention, however, was on Dave. “I win again, I always do!” Vriska threw a block at her halfheartedly. “And you are all stuck here until I finally give out, which could be quite a while. But...” She trailed off and unbuttoned her pants. “Oh, that feels a bit better.” She sighed as she pulled down the zipper and then slowly shucked the pants off entirely, along with her underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her teal bulge was laying flat against her stomach, fully unsheathed. Smears of slippery teal-tinted precum were slathered against her belly and between her thighs. Vriska was watching intently, but Dave was absolutely lost in the sight. His dick twitched in his pants, and he breathed hard through his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi took her time kicking off her clothing, pausing every now and then to clench her legs and hiss under her breath. She was full to bursting now and had to carefully calibrate the way she moved in order not to cause a leak. Once she had her pants off and was satisfied that she wasn't about to piss all over herself, she leaned forward and swept the Jenga tower away. The blocks scattered across the floor while Terezi walked on hands and knees over to Dave, who seemed about to hyperventilate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska felt a pang of jealousy- why wasn't she coming over to HER? But she also felt a rush of heat that went straight to her bulge, knowing exactly what was coming next. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, freeing herself so her hand could easily grab. “It really was that close, then? Wasn't it? You're giving in already?” She teased Terezi verbally while she teased herself physically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, this isn't giving in. I've never lost. I'm just choosing to enjoy my victory in a better way.” Terezi climbed over Dave, who was trembling from head to toe. She grabbed the waistline of his pants, and he quickly got the cue and started yanking them down to his knees. “That's all I need,” she mumbled as she lowered herself on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped short of making contact, only a small breath of air between the tip of Dave's penis and the pubic hair on her nook. “I take it that you really liked this game, right?” He nodded, unable to take his eyes off of her bulge. She reached down and grabbed it, pumping it slowly twice before picking up the pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave could feel Terezi's thigh muscles trembling and shaking, and it had his head swimming. On the other side of the circle, Vriska was matching Terezi's strokes with her own hand, eyes intent. Seconds slowly marched by, and Dave's heartrate increased. He was starting to shake with anticipation, but he didn't know how much longer he could last while she was on top of him jerking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her breath coming faster, Terezi finally lowered herself down just enough for the tip of Dave's dick to touch the outer folds of her nook. One hand grabbed his shoulder tightly as she worked her bulge with intense vigor, and piss streamed out of her and over his lap. There was a noise from Vriska as she saw the teal liquid splashing down, and Dave made a choked barking sound of surprise. His body quivered violently as he came, with Terezi coming right after him. Brilliant teal splashed onto his shirt, but the genetic material that surged between her legs was washed away by the intense stream of urine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vriska wasn't very far behind, coming into her pants and across her stomach. Warmth radiated across her even though her clothes felt cold and clammy. Completion rolled over her body, and she milked every drop of cerulean cum from herself as she watched Terezi's torrent of piss finally come to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Terezi slowly rolled herself to the side and laid out against the floor, her whole body feeling like jelly. Dave followed suit, and even though the floor was soaking wet and chilly, he laid out to allow his still-trembling body to relax and recover. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of pleased, heavy breathing. The whole place smelled strongly of urine, but that would be a problem for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So. What did you think?” Terezi spoke between heavy, sleepy breaths. “We've been begging everyone to get a third. Are you in?” Dave blinked and stared at her, redness coming into his face again. “H-hell yeah,” he stumbled on his words, a crooked smile breaking across his face. From the other side, Vriska raised her hand in a victory sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave turned his head to see the scattered Jenga blocks, but something else was close to him and looked fuzzy in his vision. He squinted, trying to figure out what it was. “Oh, shit!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Karkat's card deck, sitting nicely in the great puddle of piss, with the cardstock slowly soaking it up. That dude was going to <em>kill him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>